Desconocido
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Se sentía raro con su cuerpo, sentía como si hubiera estado encerrado en una esfera de cristal y fue hasta un momento determinado que fue libre. En otro lado se escuchaban gritos de desesperación, gritos de dolor. Una simple copia de su consciencia le habia quitado la vida, diez años pasaron y ahora sería su turno de recuperar todo.


**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _Aunque ya vi el capítulo del día de hoy y que todos estamos conscientes que utilizaron a Boham para ponerle memorias falsas. No dude en escribir al tema por el cual todos debatían._**

 ** _¿Yusaku es una copia? Muchos no dejaban de discutir así que aquí les dejo algo que se me ocurrió._**

 ** _It's time to read!_**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

Abría los ojos después de aquel rescate, donde lo último que escucho fue la voz de un niño diciendo que pronto lo salvaría y la voz de un hombre alertando que al fin lo habían encontrado. ¿Donde estaba? No lo sabía, la habitación blanca no le era conocida, nada en esa habitación le era conocido.

Le dolía la cabeza horrores, podía escuchar a lo lejos ruido, sentía como algo le atravesaba su brazo.

Al levantarse un poco sintió un gran mareo, tardó un poco en hubicarse. Sabía que esa era una habitación de un hospital, fijó la vista en su brazo, tenía una aguja en la vena. Le dolía la cabeza, le dolía el cuerpo, estaba demasiado delgado, no sabía que estaba haciendo ahí, se sentia desesperado.

Pero...

¿Porque no podía recordar como había llegado ahí?

Por más que intentará buscar...

Realmente no había nada...

Sólo sabía una cosa...

Su nombre...

 **-Fujiki Yusaku**

Repitió su nombre, escuchaba a lo lejos los doctores hablar y a las máquinas sonar. Miro a su alrededor al darse cuenta que estaba sólo en aquella habitación. ¿Quien era realmente?

 **-¡Yusaku!**

Una mujer de rosado cabello entró con lágrimas en los ojos, le abrazo y acaricio el cabello del menor. Alzó su rostro para ver a un hombre de cabellos azules, miraba todo con una sonrisa, lo vio caer de rodillas y como agradecía a los dioses por el milagro.

¿Quienes eran ellos? No lo sabía, tenía las palabras atoradas en la garganta. ¿Era necesario llamarlos de esa manera?

 **-¿Mamá? ¿Papá?**

 **-Al fin acabo la pesadilla** -Susurraba aquella mujer que había conocido como su madre.

 **-¡Al fin estas con nosotros!**

Gritó el padre para acercarse a ellos y envolverlos en sus brazos. Yusaku miro a los desconocidos. ¿Porque tenía tantas memorias en su mente? ¿Que era lo que había pasado?

Recordaba que se encontraba en un lugar pero también estaba atrapado en una esfera. ¿Que era realmente?

Sentía que ese cuerpo no le pertenecía. Se sentía extraño, como si todo ese tiempo hubiera estado ausente, como si estuviera encadenado y fue hasta en ese momento que lo dejaron libre. Sin embargo al sentir aquella calidez sólo se dejó envolver.

¿Que eran aquellos sentimientos tan desconocidos? No sabía si eran buenos o si eran malos y sólo tal vez algún día los descubriría. Por el momento sólo disfrutaría de aquellos dos adultos que le abrazaba y le brindaban suaves caricias. Todo eso le era desconocido.

¿Porque no volver a sentir?

 **-Si** -Respondió con la garganta seca. **\- Al fin estoy aquí** -Una gran sonrisa junto con pequeñas lágrimas bajaban de su rostro.

Lo que nunca se dio cuenta era que alguien más lo vigilaba.

La cámara de seguridad se enfocaba al momento familiar. Un pequeño niño encerrado en una burbuja, sus cabellos azules con rosa, los ojos color esmeralda revelaba que era igual al niño que ahora esos adultos abrazaban.

 **-¡No le crean!** -Golpeaba con desesperación las paredes de cristal. **\- ¡Es una copia! ¡Mamá! ¡Papá!**

Sin embargo, aquellos gritos nunca le serían escuchados. Amargas lágrimas, las cuales desaparecían en pequeños píxeles, salían de sus ojos. Pasó varios días, pasaron los meses para que el niño fuera dado de alta y salir del hospital.

La única ventaja de estar atrapado en la red, era la capacidad de viajar por la misma. Vigilaba cada cosa que hacía, vigilaba cuidadosamente uno de sus pasos. Estando ahí atrapado intentaba hacer cualquier cosas para recuperar su cuerpo, para recuperar su vida.

Los años pasaron y ahora sólo era un adolescente. Una nueva oportunidad se le habia brindado por personas desconocidas, personas quienes le ayudaron a salir de aquella esfera. Miro por ultima vez la pantalla donde mostraba a su copia barata durmiendo en clases. Alzó su rostro, estaba enfurecido, sus ojos cambiaron de color, de aquel esmeralda a un dorado con detalles rojos, como el fuego mismo.

El fuego de su furia.

 **-Disfruta el momento** -Una sonrisa un tanto cínica apareció en él. **-Porque en algún momento yo regresare y recuperare mi vida, tu serás eliminado como la copia que eres**

Camino dando la espalda a la pantalla. Era momento de tomar venganza por tanto sufrimiento. Estaba dispuesto a todo.

 **-¿Estas listo?** -Un ser oculto en una capa habló.

 **-Si**

Y así empezaría con su venganza. Todo para recuperar su vida.

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _Aunque desde el principio del capítulo pasado aparecía este personaje y la voz diciendo "Recuerdos falsos" Creo que era fácil suponer que todo lo que ese tipo horrible y musculoso podía imaginar era falso. Pero fue curioso que muchos se debatieron. Pero bueno._**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel._**

 ** _El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos a la próxima!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Miércoles 4 de Julio de 2018_**


End file.
